I See A Brand New You
by faery-folk
Summary: So... this is what happens when you have an obsession with Ghosts and listen to any show tune at least ten times in one week. I don't own anything. Enjoy! Read and review :D
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for the people of Normal Valley. That was, until the mayor of said town, Norm, decided to talk to his old enemy, the Maestro.

As he started to walk towards the door of the house, Norm started to doubt himself. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, he thought.

"No," He said to himself. "You *must.*"

He knocked on the door softly. Shortly after, the door swung open, but surprisingly no one was there. Norm decided to walk in anyway. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning lit up the whole house. The mayor frantically looked around, trying to figure out what was going on. He turned back to find the Maestro standing there in front of him. Startled, he jumped back slightly.

"Hi there," Maestro said cheerfully.

"*How* and *why* do you keep doing that?" Norm asked.

"Doing what?" Maestro replied.

The mayor looked around, trying to find the right words.

"Oh forget it. Anyway, I need to talk to you."

"Okay," Maestro said hesitantly. "About what?"

Norm sighed. "I would like to apologize for any problems I've caused with you in the past few months."

Maestro smiled. "Okay then. Might I ask what exactly made you want to do this?"

"I was hoping you would say that."

Suddenly, music filled the room. The mayor turned away.

"Where did that come from?" Maestro asked.

Shortly after, Norm turned back around and began to sing.

"I saw the cover and I judged the book. I turned away without a second look. But now, now, now, I see a brand new you!"

Maestro's eyes widened. "Oh, no."

"I told myself I better run and hide," The mayor continued. "I never noticed what was there inside. But now, now, now I see a brand new you!"

"Well, this has been great, but maybe you should-"

"And I can't stop myself from loving every itty bitty thing you do!"

"What?"

Before Maestro could protest any further, the door opened behind him and what was most likely the entire population of Normal Valley entered the room. They all seemed to be singing back-up for the mayor in this little musical number he was performing. Norm continued to sing.

"I didn't know where I was meant to be. I figured no one would be there for me. But now, now, now I see a brand new you!"

"You, you, I see a brand new you!" The townspeople sang.

Maestro thought about the situation and decided, 'If you can't beat them, join them… IN SONG.'

"I never knew that you could understand," They both sang. "But I looked up and you reached out your hand. And now, now, now, I see a brand new you!"

For the next two minutes and thirty-seven seconds, Maestro, the mayor, and the people of Normal Valley sang and danced like they were in a Broadway musical. After the song ended, the mayor looked over at Maestro.

"Now do you understand?" He asked.

Maestro paused for a minute.

"Not really, no."

The mayor sighed. "Well then. Okay everyone. ONE MORE TIME!"

"No!"


	2. I Have Been Changed For Good

"Hello!" Norm said in a singsong-y voice as he entered through the doors of Someplace Else. He was there to once again talk to his somewhat new friend, Maestro.

"Hey, get out here! I have something I need to tell you!"

After a moment of silence, Maestro appeared from a door at the top of the stairs.

"What is it now?" He muttered to himself as he made his way down the stairs.

"I just wanted to tell you that," the mayor said, pausing to wipe an imaginary tear from his face, "I will be leaving tomorrow."

"You're leaving?" Maestro asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes," The mayor replied. "I've found that politics just doesn't interest me anymore. I'm moving on to bigger and better things."

"Oh really?" Maestro said suspiciously. He waited a few moments while the mayor stood in silence. "Are you going to tell me what-"

"I'M GOING TO BE ON BROADWAY!" The mayor shouted excitedly.

Maestro jumped back, startled by the mayor's outburst.

"Broadway? B-but how?"

"Apparently, my talent has been discovered!"

"How so?"

"Well," Norm looked down. "I know people and they know people and… I showed him what I did."

"What you did?" Maestro asked. "You mean here?"

"Exactly."

"How did you," Maestro said, "-Wait a minute! Are you saying that you-"

"Oh, Maestro," the mayor interrupted, placing an arm around his shoulders, "We've known each other for quite some time, haven't we?"

"Please don't touch me," Maestro said, struggling to break free of Norm's grasp. He ignored him and went on.

"Well, I just thought that since you're the one that led me to this, you should be the first to know. But if I'm not wanted here…" He trailed off.

"Fine," Maestro snapped, crossing his arms.

"Good," The mayor said cheerily, releasing Maestro. "Now, I had something I needed to tell you."

Suddenly, light music filled the room.

"Oh no, not again!" Maestro complained. "Why does this keep happening? I never-"

"I've heard it said," Norm sang as Maestro continued ranting, "that people come into our lives for a reason, bringing something we must learn. And we are led to those who help us most to grow if we let them and we help them in return."

"…You just couldn't save it for Broadway," Maestro went on.

"Well I don't know if I believe that's true. But I know I'm who I am today because I knew you."

"What happened to you hating me?"

"Like a comet pulled from orbit," Norm continued, rushing to Maestro's side, pointing at an imaginary comet, "As it passes a sun. Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood."

Maestro backed away slowly as the mayor went on. He couldn't help but wonder if maybe Norm would stop if he were to smash himself into the floor again.

"Who can say if I've been changed for the better?" Norm reached for Maestro's hand as he stared off into the distance for a brief moment. "But, because I knew you, I have been changed for good."

He looked at Maestro.

"No," he said. "Not this time. You can't- it well may be," Maestro sang, "That we will never meet again in this lifetime. So, let me say before we part; so much of me is made from what I've learned from you. You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart."

As he went on, Maestro kept asking himself why this kept happening. _Why did the mayor always have the power to make him sing show tunes?_ By the end of the second chorus, he just decided to let it go on. _ It'll be the last time I see him, _and _the last time I hear another show tune. _

And so, the two went on to sing together in perfect harmony for another two minutes or so. During that time, it felt like all had been forgiven. Everything made sense again and unicorns ran through the skies with glee. All of this and more was achieved through the power of music and friendship.

"…For _good_."

** And so, the story ends. For now. :3 I don't know, I probably won't put all of you through _another _one of these, so you my friends, are lucky. Oh and I certainly don't own the song. Or Wicked. Or Ghosts. Yet. I'm still working on that Ghosts thing. :)**


End file.
